See Who I Am
by Lynnth2014
Summary: This is how I want Carol and Daryl to meet in season five. It contains spoilers from the sneak peek Talking Dead released and from the behind-the-scenes clip.
1. And It Was

_**This is my take on what I think will happen if Carol and Daryl reunite in the season five premiere. **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

"More," Carol whispered at Ty before rushing over and grabbing the bag on the ground. They hid in the woods as a pack of walkers ambled by. Luckily, Judith was in a good mood, so they didn't have to worry about her screaming and drawing the walkers attention. They still held their breath though, not wanting to tempt fate. They'd been on the road for a few hours now, and there were loud explosions that were drawing the walkers to them. Carol was beginning to wonder if going to Terminus was a good idea. They saw smoke in the general direction of Terminus, but they had no where else to go. The walkers were pushing them forward, and they couldn't afford to go off the path. They tried once and were barely able to keep hidden.

Carol double checked once the walkers were gone, and they started down the road again. She kept her eyes and ears opened. She didn't want to risk either Ty or Judith. She was going to keep them safe. They'd made it this far, and Terminus didn't appear to be that far away if the signs were to correct. They had a few miles to go.

"What do you expect to find?" Tyreese asked.

"At Terminus?" He nodded. "Sanctuary?"

"I think Sasha may be there," he admitted. "She had to have seen the signs."

Carol didn't say anything. She knew Rick, and she knew he had made it out of there with Carl. She knew Michonne and Maggie and Glenn and Sasha had made it. She knew without a shadow of a doubt Daryl had gotten out of there and taken whoever was around with him. They were all survivors, and they weren't going to let a bunch of assholes best them. She wasn't sure about Beth. She wasn't like her sister, and she was barely exposed to this that winter on the road, and in the prison, she tended to Judy and the needs of the other children when Carol wasn't. If Beth made it out, she was probably with Maggie or Michonne or maybe even Daryl. She knew that Daryl wouldn't leave anyone alive behind. Beth probably made it out. She didn't have any more hope left to give, not after the grove.

They kept walking, looking and listening for any walkers. They hadn't talked a lot after they left the grove, just the occasional 'Do you want me to take Judith' or 'Does Judy need changed or fed'. Carol had a lot of respect for Tyreese. She never expected him to forgive her. She knew he was a good man, and he proved that. No one could make it alone anymore, and they needed each other, but she knew Tyreese was genuine about forgiving her.

Ty touched Carol's arm, and she turned. "She needs changed."

"I'll do it." She moved off the tracks and into the grass, laying a blanket down and taking Judith from Tyreese. She smiled lovingly down at Judith, gently pulling her pants down and beginning to change her diaper.

– – –

As Terminus burned behind them, they all bolted into the woods, keeping close and keeping their guard up. They had barely escaped that train car. If it hadn't been for Eugene and his vast well of knowledge, they would've lost a lot of people. They had to resort to a new kind of fighting, and it was darker than any of them had ever thought they could go. Without weapons, they had no choice but to play dirty. They had no choice.

They ran through the woods, stopping once they were far enough away to not be seen, and they caught their breath. Rick looked around and saw everyone had made it. He was relieved. He couldn't imagine losing any of them, even the ones he didn't fully know yet. They were a group now, and they would make it out of this together. He wasn't losing anyone, not after coming this far.

A sound caught their attention, they all tensed up, but it wasn't a walker stepping over a twig or multiple walkers groaning in their direction or even someone cocking a gun. It was the sound of cooing. They all turned and saw through the tree in the distance Tyreese, Carol and Judith.

Tyreese was keeping watch as Carol changed Judith. They all just stared for a moment. Sasha shifted her weight, trying to grasp the reality in front of her, Bob smiled at the sight of them and then Daryl took off running towards them. Rick stepped forward then fell into a run with Carl behind him. Maggie dipped her heart as she followed, and Sasha hurried over to where her big brother was. Tara looked at Glenn, and he nodded at her as he caught up to his wife with the others behind him.

Carol and Tyreese heard running, Carol shot up, about to grab her gun when Daryl's face came barreling out of the woods. She didn't move, her breathing failed her, and she didn't know how to speak anymore. She just stared in disbelief.

Rick picked up Judith, holding her tightly in his arms, crying from the depths of his soul. He grabbed Carl and hugged his family tightly. He felt a weight lift off his shoulders. Judith was alive. She had gotten out of there, and he had only Carol and Tyreese to thank. Carol, the woman who had killed Karen and David, the woman he banished, the woman who he didn't want his children around, had saved Judith. She and Tyreese had both saved Judith. He couldn't believe it. There were no words. How could there be?

Sasha tackled Tyreese in a big hug, smiling when she released him. Bob smiled at him too, glad to see him alive. He arched a brow at Sasha, but she was too happy to really take it into account right now. They had escaped hell and found a small piece of heaven. She was glad Maggie was so relentless in her search for Glenn. It was truly a miracle.

Daryl wasn't sure what to do now. He'd come running at her, but now what? He was never good at this type of thing. He had never been the lucky one to reunite with someone he'd loved until Merle, and he lost Merle. He was the one who was always watching from a distance. That's what he did best, but this time, he couldn't just watch this time. This wasn't just anybody they'd stumbled upon—it was _Carol_. She was alive and right in front of him. He thought after Rick banished her that she was gone and he thought he would never see her again, but here she was.

He closed the space between them gradually, and he oh-so slowly embraced her. Carol was the one who tense. He knew she knew he knew, because he was the only one back at the prison who would ask "Where's Carol" before anyone else, and Rick would have to answer. He didn't care about what Rick told him in that moment. His body had been coursing with adrenaline when they left Terminus, and at the sight of her, everything stopped—his heart, his breathing. He needed to hold her, to make sure this was real.

**And** **it** **was**. She was solid and warm against him, the scent of pecans and grass lingered on her, and it was like coming home. He was overwhelmed with emotions he couldn't swallow, and he didn't know what to say or if he should say anything. The only thing that came out of his month was, "Carol..."

"...Daryl." He felt her begin to hug him back, her hands gripping tightly at the leather vest, and she smiled against his shoulder, feeling a shudder pass through her. She felt a lightness inside of her. She was truly amazed to have him find her. She knew the others were there, but in that moment, only Daryl was there. They were together and the rest of it would matter later. Much later, she decided as her eyes burned with tears. She had missed him much more than she thought. He was the same, a little more rough and bruised, but he still smelled of rich earth. He still saw who she was, and even though he knew, his opinion of her hadn't changed. They didn't need words for her to know that—she just knew.

_My mommy used to say everything works out the way it's supposed to._ Carol smiled at the memory of Mika, an angel who didn't belong in this world. If they hadn't gone to the grove, lost Mika and Lizzie, they would've never found the others. Carol may have never seen Daryl again. She never would've known how he felt about her killing Karen and David or if he even cared about her anymore. She knew now, and they were all back together, even if it was for a short period of time.

Daryl didn't want to release her, but he knew they had to move with those assholes behind them. He held her for a moment more, and once he was ready to hear what Rick had to say to her, what the others had to say to her, did he released her. He gave her a barely noticeably nod, and she smiled at him with more love than he had ever known in his life, wiping away the tears in her eyes.

They turned and looked at the others, and Daryl had made a promise to himself—no matter what Rick said, he wasn't leaving her side. They were in this together. Their paths had collided after they lost Sophia and he lost Merle, forming a bond that couldn't be broken. Nothing would ever change that.


	2. Never Them Or Me

They didn't have time to catch up, they had to keep moving, but first they needed to backtrack and get the bag of guns Rick had buried near Terminus. He was taking a small group, and he didn't want to leave Judy, but they needed those weapons. He couldn't leave the group standing out here with their asses in the wind, so he asked if there was any place on the tracks or off the tracks they would be safe to go while he took a small group back to Terminus. Sasha had a place, and it was big enough for them to stay. There was also a road they could take. He trusted her to lead them while he, Maggie and Glenn went back to Terminus. Glenn was the best one at this, and Rick didn't want to push Daryl. He was beaten pretty badly and needed to rest. He decided to take Maggie, because not only was she useful, but she knew the way to that building.

"We'll be there as soon as we can," Rick assured them, giving Carl a smile. "Take care of her."

He nodded, feeling Judy swatting his hat. "Be careful."

Maggie, even surrounded by her family and her husband, felt an emptiness inside of her. Carol and Ty didn't have Beth. Daryl and Rick and Michonne didn't have Beth. She had always thought Beth was with Glenn. She kept hoping. If Glenn was on the bus and Beth was on the bus, she automatically assumed they'd gotten off together. When she found Glenn, she thought maybe she was with the others, and now that they were reunited, Maggie fear Beth may not have made it. Beth was still little, and she's never been exposed to walkers like the rest of them. Maggie and Hershel had protected her, kept her behind those iron gates, because they always thought they'd have them. They were so wrong, and now Maggie may have lost them both.

"Don't worry about us," Sasha told Rick. "We'll get there."

"I know." He looked at the group and how it'd changed, how they'd all changed.

He looked at Michonne, and she gave him a silence nod. A few more words were spoken before Bob and Sasha took the lead and started heading back. Maggie, Glenn and Rick watched them leave before turning and heading back.

Tara and Rosita, Abraham kept watch for walkers and the people from Terminus with Eugene by their side talking as always, Carl and Michonne walked together, and Ty, Bob and Sasha led the way. Even though Sasha wasn't smiling and kept her guard up, it was obvious she was happy to have Ty back. Her deep, brown eyes held a happiness that only Ty brought out. Their entire group had this deep connection like a huge, varied family, and having them all together again was truly amazing. It was an unexpected family reunion, and they all had each others backs, and not just because they had to in this world.

––

When it got dark, they stopped to rest and eat what little food Ty and Carol had to offer—Daryl would've gone hunting, but he didn't have a crossbow, and using a gun would only alert people of where they were—so they just sat down and prepared a fire. Tara decided to keep watch, wanting to make sure they were all safe and wanting to keep an eye out for Maggie, Glenn and Rick just in case they came back early. Michonne would join her after Judith was fed.

"Let me," Carl offered, wanting to be the one to feed Judith.

"Okay." Michonne stood up. "Where's the baby's food?" she asked Ty.

"In Carol's bag," he replied.

Carol was sitting with her back against a tree, away from the fire, her legs in her chest. She hadn't spoken since she and Daryl embraced. She was trying not to fall asleep, to not dream about her lost girls. She was tired, though, having been the one on watch with Judy while Ty slept. She wanted to make sure Judith was safe, for her and for Lori.

"Here." Carl handed Judith to Michonne and walked over to Carol. He wondered why she was so distant from the others, but he didn't ask. They had to keep moving, and they had to keep each other safe. She looked exhausted. He wondered what happened to her while they were separated. "Hey."

She smiled at him, the child who had survived so much and had become quite the young man. "She's hungry?" He nodded as she unzipped her backpack and pulled out a dishrag that held all of the baby's food. "Here. There's a spoon inside."

He took it and smiled at her. "Thank you." His bright blue eyes were sparkling in the dim light the fire created, and she knew he didn't just mean for the food. He joined Michonne and untied the rag, asking Michonne which she would prefer more.

Sasha was telling Ty about the walkers she and Maggie had taken out, Bob listened and Ty was still impressed by how strong his little sister was. He was glad he and Carol had gone towards Terminus. He had Sasha back and the rest of their family. He felt safe, but he kept his guard up. He wasn't going to lower it just because they were altogether. They were still in danger, especially being exposed like this. At least they were in danger together and not alone.

Abraham and Eugene were talking about what to do now. They needed a car, supplies, and everything they had those Termites had taken. He had a knife he'd taken from one of those assholes, but it wasn't go do him any good surrounded by a herd of walkers. Perhaps Rick's bag had enough ammunition for them as well. They were all welcome to come to Washington with him, and now nothing was holding them back.

Carol shuddered slightly, pulling her legs in closer, watching the group. They'd lost quite a few people, but despite everything that happened, they found each other again. They were safe, though some were bruised and most were hungry, they made it back to each other.

She felt someone sit beside her, and she knew it was him. She didn't look at him for a second then she turned her head and met his eyes. He had been beaten, still had dry blood on his face, but he would heal. He didn't appear to have any broken bones either, so that was good.

"Here." He held out a bottle of water.

"I'm okay."

"You sure?"

She nodded. "What happened?"

He shrugged then dropped his eyes to the water bottle, letting the sound of crickets and frogs fill in the silence as he picked at the lid. He didn't say anything for a moment then his eyes swept back up to hers, and he chewed his lip. "I found another group," he said, his voice low and husky. "They weren't who I thought they were."

She reached over and set her hand over his, squeezing it tightly, comfortingly.

He nodded his head towards Carl and Judy. "You saved her?"

"No, Tyreese did."

"You kept 'em safe," he told her. "It's the same thing."

She moved her hand, her eyes burning, and even though she averted her eyes, Daryl saw the tears before she blinked them away. She crossed her arms and stared hard at the fire's shadows dancing on the truck of the tree across from them. "Did you see what happened to Beth? I didn't."

He chewed his bottom lip hard. "She was with me," he muttered. "She's...gone now."

She turned her head and saw the haunted look in his eyes. She knew that look. Beth wasn't dead. She was gone, like Sophia had been gone. That was harder than anything—to not know. Beth could be anywhere, enduring any kind of situation, and they may never know—**he** may never know. Watching Sophia come out of the barn left an invisible scar on both Carol and Daryl, and if he had to see Beth that same way, Carol didn't even want to consider what he would do. Maggie would be so distraught, especially after losing Hershel the way they did. If Beth was alive, she would find a way to stay alive. Beth was stronger than she knew—than any of them knew—and she would be fine. She had the best parts of Hershel.

"I'm sorry," Carol whispered.

"It was my fault," he admitted. "I suggested we split up, told her to wait for me. The hell has that ever worked?"

"It wasn't your fault, Daryl. You can control what you do, and what you did got you and Beth out of there alive."

He couldn't look at her. He knew what Rick must've felt, leaving Sophia behind while he drew the walkers' attention. He thought she would be safe. He didn't expect there to be people. People were always worse than walkers. Walkers were easy to predict, but people weren't. Their intentions could easily be changed, and this shithole had horrible people in it long before the dead started walking.

"Lizzie and Mika were with us," Carol slowly confessed.

He lifted his head, seeing the tears in her eyes.

"But...they're gone now." She wiped the tears away that fell. "They're dead now."

He was about to reach out and grasp her hand, but she stood up and walked deeper into the woods, rubbing her arms. He didn't follow her, but he kept an eye on her like always. He wasn't going to let her slip away. He'd almost lost her too many times before to ever lose her now.

When the group fell asleep, Michonne and Carl were on watch. Carl held Judy close, feeling her little hands grasping his finger from time to time, and he watched her fall asleep. He was having a hard time trying to keep watch when he kept looking at her, making sure this was all real. Michonne was smiling at him when he wasn't looking. The people with them now were all survivors. They'd proved that by making it this far, and they would all keep on going. Abraham stayed close to Eugene, trying to figure out what they were going to do now, with Rosita and Tara on the other side of Eugene. Bob was sleeping close to Sasha and Ty by the fire.

Heading back down the tracks soundlessly, Carol glanced back at the distant shadow of the camp once more before continuing down the path. She wasn't going back. She was just going to keep going forward. When it was daylight, she was going off the tracks so she didn't accidentally bump into the others. She'd find her way. She always did.

She heard something fall, and she paused, grasping her knife. She glanced over her shoulder, listening closely, but there was nothing behind her. She stepped forward and ran into a very solid chest. She moved back two steps and met Daryl's smoldering gray-blue eyes, letting out a breath.

"Where're you goin'?" he asked.

"Somewhere."

"Somewhere? Sure you ain't just runnin' away?"

"Does this look like running?" she challenged. "I'm a grown woman. I'm capable of making my own decisions. I've decided to go."

"Why? 'Cause you killed Karen and David and don't want Ty and the others to know?"

"Tyreese knows," she informed him. "After we lost the girls, I gave him my gun and told him. He forgave me."

"Then why're you runnin'?"

"Why do you care?" she challenged. "**I **am not **your** problem. We were friends, and I'll miss you, but I have to do this."

"Do what?" he demanded. "Go out there and get killed?"

"I can take care of myself. Rick was right—I'm not that woman who's too scared to be alone anymore."

"Nobody can make it alone anymore."

"I'm going to try." She brushed by him, but he grabbed her forearm. "Stop."

He didn't let her go, she looked back at him, and his eyes were glued to her face. He wasn't going to let her go, she could see that, and she groaned in frustration. She just wanted space. She felt claustrophobic being around all of them for some reason, and she couldn't go back. She'd kept Judy safe and brought her back to her father. She had nothing more to do in this group, and even though Tyreese forgave her, it was evident that Rick was never going to or Maggie. Carol had seen the looks Maggie had given her just before they split up. Without trust, they were just broken.

"I ain't gonna let you pull away," was what Daryl said when he finally spoke. "You earned your place, and yeah, you made one bad decision, but we all have."

"Daryl," her voice was tight.

"Can't lose you too."

She was still for a moment then jerked her arm free and spun around to face him. "You're not losing me. You just won't be with me. I've my choice, and I'm not giving you one, don't bother. Go and rest."

He studied her eyes.

"I appreciate your concern, but I'll be fine. I just need to be by myself."

"What happened?" He stepped closer. "With the girls, what happened?"

She inhaled deeply then let it out sharply. "Lizzie killed Mika." He clenched is jaw. "She was the one feeding rats to the walkers, who cut up a rabbit according to Tyreese. I didn't see it. All this time, seeing how she treated walkers, and I didn't see it." Her voice broke. "So Tyreese and I agreed she couldn't be around other people, and neither of us could leave with Judy—we wouldn't make it. So I took Lizzie to get flowers...and killed her."

"Carol—"

"That's why I need to be alone."

"You don't gotta be alone."

"What the hell do you know?" she hissed. "You've never lost a child, let alone three! You don't know what it feels like!"

"I lost my brother and my brothers-in-arms. Do you think that was easy?"

"You can't change my mind," she stated. "Don't try. Go and get some sleep. You'll have a long day ahead of you." She met his eyes then stepped back and was about to turn when he said something to her that made her stop. She blinked then spun around. "What did you just say?" She searched his eyes.

He dropped his gaze. When he was with Beth, he realized something. He didn't know until that moment in the kitchen, but he couldn't get it out of his head. When he lost Beth suddenly, he realized that every _spoke_ word counted too, and he wasn't going to hold back, no matter how his mind screamed at him to. Now this was happening, and it just fell out. His heart was about to break through his chest. "I love you."

Her eyes burned. "Now? You're telling me now?" She almost scoffed, but she knew Daryl. He wouldn't say something, especially _**those**_ words, if he didn't meant it. He wouldn't chase someone he didn't care deeply about either. She always knew Daryl cared for her, but never did she think or dare to think he felt that way about her.

She closed the space between them, her eyes never leaving his, and she leaned up on the tips of her toes. He was very tense, but he wasn't backing away. She made sure he wanted this, and there was nothing in his body language or eyes that told her no, so she grasped his vest and pulled him forward, her lips meeting his. It was an awkward brush of lips, and they both pulled back after a moment. Then Daryl, gaining some confidence, leaned down and sealed her mouth with his, slowly moving his hands to her hips. This time the kiss is slow and sweet.

Carol's hands slipped into his unruly hair, grasping strands gently and tugging them, getting a groan out of him. Her body seemed to wake at the sound, and she kissed him deeper, opening her mouth to his. His hands slid around to her back, flattened at the base of her spine as he pulled her against his body, his tongue stroking hers, and she moaned softly against his lips.

When she pulled away, she whispered breathlessly, "I love you too." She looked into his eyes. "I've loved you since that day you came into Dale's RV and left a Cherokee rose on the table for my little girl. For me."

His lips pulled upward in a slight smile that was for her only. "I—"

"Daryl?" Michonne was close to where they were. "Carol? Is that you?" She couldn't fully see them in the darkness, but she'd heard Carol's voice. She thought they were walkers from the moans, but apparently not.

"Yeah, it's us," Carol replied, heading toward her.

"What are you doing?" She was smirking, but they couldn't see it.

"We were taking a walk. I needed to clear my head." She shrugged. "It's late. I'm gonna go lay down." She walked by Michonne, removing the bag and taking her place amongst the others.

"Walking, huh?" Michonne teased Daryl.

His cheeks were burning, and he was damn happy she couldn't see it. "Ain't you supposed to be on watch?" he growled.

"I am. I thought you were walkers. My mistake, I didn't know walking required so much tongue," she mused.

Daryl didn't say anything, just walked by her and headed back to camp, hearing her laugh. He saw Carol curled up on the ground, not as far away, and he planted himself down beside her, his hands underneath this head. He closed his eyes, but he felt Carol's back against his side, her hair brushing against his upper arm, and he thought about it for a minute before rolling over so that his stomach met her back and his arm rested over her hip.

Carol smiled, eyes closed and moved her hand a little, grasping his fingers and moving his arm tighter around her. She turned her head toward his a little, peering at him, and playfully whispered, "You're mine tomorrow night."

His eyes snapped opened and narrowed at her, and she smiled, almost laughing. He watched her as she closed her eyes and got comfortable, and he fell asleep watching her, so he didn't see when her eyes opened once more.

Perhaps the nightmare wouldn't be so bad tonight. She looked at the night sky, wondering if Mika and Lizzie were up there with Sophia. She pushed that thought away and made a decision. She was going to stay for Daryl, never going to be somebody who made him choose between her or them.


End file.
